Broken Promise
by zin-chan-luvs-u
Summary: Have you ever wonder why Lucy always fulfills her promises? What would happen if the dragons and the spirits are linked? Lucy is almost there on solving the puzzle but that's not the point... Well, not exactly... If you happen to solve the puzzle, you'll be able to get all the dragon keys... Off to find what's Lucy's 'missing part' is, what surprise is waiting for her return?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_**Little Lucy's P.O.V**_

_"Mama, do wou thwink I'm woing to bwee a fwine wage somedway?" I asked_

_Mama carried me to my arms and told me, "Of course, Lucy"_

_"Mama, I wanna bwee one of dwa stwongest mwage and join a wuild! I want to pwotect mwy fwiends." I told her. She laughed, angelically_

_"Oh, Lucy, my daughter." she says rocking me back and fourth with her arms_

_"Soon, you shall have to kill a shadow dragon slayer that will change your life someday." Mama said_

_"I pwomise, Mama" I said_

_"No, Lucy child. It's not a promise, for it's a_ **broken promise**" Mama said

* * *

_Suddenly, an abused six-year-old Lucy appeared with her chocolate abyss eyes. She was looking at the Fairy Tail's blonde mage. _

_"Who really are you?" the six-year-old Lucy asked to no one in particular_

* * *

**Fairy Tail's Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up from my bad dream, sweating and panting. I'm in a white room... I don't know if it was my sight or the room. I don't care at all... All I care about is my terrible hangover. My eyes were correct for it is definitely a white room. Where- where am I? As I remembered, me and Team Natsu were on a mission. Gray was knocked out. Erza was the first one to be knocked out because someone put some sleeping sand on her eyes.

Natsu was conscious but tied up with chains.

Then suddenly all went black.

"Luce!" Natsu says, tackling me to the ground

"Natsu... What happened?" I asked

"You saved us!" Natsu asked

"Really? I don't remember..." I said

"What's wrong with you, Luce? You should be boasting right now or thinking you're a legendary mage with some magic" Natsu said

"Oh yeah? That's good..." I said

"You're so weird Luce!" Natsu says, grinning from ear to ear

"Really? Yea..." I said looking at the ground

"Luce?"

"Yea. I think so too"

"Lucy?"

"Yea, sure"

* * *

**3rd person's P.O.V**

After several attempts of Natsu trying to talk to Lucy, Natsu has had it.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted enough for the whole guild to crumble.

"Natsu?" Lucy says, came back to her senses

"Thank Mavis you're back. What's wrong with you, Luce?" he asked worriedly

"I... I don't know... I am just thinking..." Lucy says.

Lisanna suddenly came in the guild's infirmary.

"Is something wrong, Lu?" she asked

"No..." Lucy replied, it sounded bitter when she said that.

_'It must be really big'_ Lisanna sensed

"Natsu, I think I need to talk to her, _alone_" Lisanna says, emphasizing the word 'alone'

Natsu nodded and left.

"Now, Lu. Tell me" she said

"... It's..."

"It's?"

"Lisa, I... doubt... I... even... know... real..." Lucy murmured

"What? You have a voice for a reason, Lu. Plus, we have lots of time" Lisanna says

"I'm starting to doubt myself. I don't even know if this is the real me. There's something missing. A little part missing... I know, it's just a little part... But that makes me complete" Lucy says

Lisanna smiled. She felt it too. So, they were on the same shoe. It was very painful for Lisanna for she was alone. This time, she would be with Lucy.

Lisanna hugged Lucy. Lucy cried on Lisanna's shoulder.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked

"Him and me..."

"May I ask why didn't you tell us?" someone asked

Lucy and Lisanna look around to see everyone in the guild is in the guild's infirmary

"Minna-san, why are you here?" Lucy asked

Mira, Levy and Wendy pulled her into a hug, saying their nicknames for her(the honorifics).

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

_Who are you, shadow dragon slayer?_

_What does Mama mean by,_ **'It's a Broken Promise'**?

* * *

**A.n: Happens AFTER the GMG. I don't own Fairy Tail. Plus, it'll be longer next time... This is just the Prologue. My first prologue, as a matter of fact. FOR ROLU FANS THAT WORKED SO HARD ON "FATE AND DESTINY GONE WRONG"! YEAH!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Me back 4 more!**

* * *

_"Lucy? Do you want to go to the guild?" a familiar redhead asked_

_"Hm." her companion says, shaking her head_

_Erza sighed. She's been like this for a month now._

_"Are you sure you're alright?" the cake addict asked for the umpteenth time today._

_"Yes. I'm fine" Lucy says, writing something on a piece of paper. The requip mage saw her blonde friend sign the paper and abruptly stood up._

_"I'm ready" Lucy said_

_"Ready for what?" Erza asked, her comrade sighed_

_"To go to the guild" the Celestial mage says_

_"A-Are you sure?" Erza asks, shocked. Lucy nodded._

_Both of them started to walk, going to the guild._

One kilometer

_They were just a kilometer apart from the guild. Usually, anyone that far from the guild can already hear Fairy Tail's havoc. However, they did not hear a single noise from there._

Five meters

_Five meters were the only distance between the two Fairy Tail mages and the Fairy Tail's doors but do not seem to hear anything._

_At the time they entered the guild, Fairy Tail really was quiet. _

_"Lucy!" all of hem shouted, happy to see their favorite Celestial Mage._

_"H-Hi... Minna-san!" Lucy says, not loud enough. She dodged too late for as Fairy Tail already attacked her with hugs._

_"Can't... Breath..." Lucy managed to say._

_"Luce!" Natsu says tackling her to the ground._

_"Na-Na-Natsu..." the spirit lover says_

_"Oh, Luce... Don't ever worry me that much again" Natsu says, hugging her harder but Lucy didn't mind at all, instead she just smiled._

_"D-did I worry you?" she asked. Natsu looked at her weirdly._

_"Of course, Luce!" Natsu says_

_"O-Oh... I'm sorry" Lucy says_

_"That's alright!" the idiot says_

_"Natsu... You... Baka... Suffocating... Me..." the idiot's partner says_

_"Oh, sorry." Natsu says, grinning._

_"I need to talk to the Master." Lucy says_

_"He's in the office..." Mira says, wiping a glass. Smiling like her mother came back, but with another man, she smiled a happy yet bothered one. _

_"Thank you" Lucy says as she went upstairs_

_She knocked on the door-_

* * *

Lucy woke up on her sleeping bag, sitting up from her lay.

_It was just a dream... No...It was a memory. The memory of the day she quit the guild. Their hurt faces... The way it lit up when she said she'll come back...  
_

Then it hit her...When will she come back? She's always saying to herself, spirits and some of her fans, yes she has fans, that...

_"I shall come back when the time comes." _

Well, she definitely isn't fooling her spirits, she wasn't really fooling herself, either.

She doesn't know when to come back. She knows that... Then, why? Why is she fooling herself?

It has been half a year, six months, since she left the guild to find herself and to find something about that shadow dragon slayer. Instead, she finds herself attracted to the puzzle and started solving it. She got this feeling that the disappearing of the dragons is related to her. _Her. _

_Her... _The weak, puny, ugly celestial mage that always rely on everyone. Like, _Hell. _Why would she be?

_'Come'_

What was that? It interrupted her insecurities which she has to be thankful for-

_'Come closer. You're almost there'_

There it goes again. This time, it collided with the breeze.

Lucy got the comfortable feeling inside her stomach. It's like she heard that voice somewhere before...That voice is comfortably familiar...

_'Child. You're almost there...' _

Lucy looked at her sides, back and front. No one was there. She looked down.

She looked up... There was stars that resembles a dragon...

_'Wait, what? A dragon? What-what time is it?... Oh...It's exactly 12:00' _she thought

_'The temple, the invis-' _

The voice was weak this time, it was cut off by the clock when it turned '12:01'.

She waited again for that voice but none came to continue. She thought it was just part of her imagination.

_'Lushianna Heartyfilua'_

There was it...Another voice... It was a man's voice.

_'It is I, the great-'_

Lucy heard two smacks from that voice interrupting it.

_'It's Lucy Heartfillia, baka! You should not have told her name! Now she knows she's related from the disappearance of the dragons!' _

Lucy sighed together with another voice. It _used _to be creepy...Now, it's just plain stupid...Not really

_'Great to let her "figure it out", Yuki'_

_'Why me? It was _his _fault!'_

_'Why me?! Is it bad for her to know the 'Great Weisslogia'?!'_

_'Okay...Covers blown. I'm Skiadrum'_

The voice who sighed with me must've been Skiadrum.

_'I am-'_

_'Yuki. My name is Yuki. This idiot right here is-'_

"Weisslogia, I know" Lucysays.

_'Aha! She knows about me! ME! The 'Great Weisslogia'!'_

"Ya. The 'Oh-So-~Great~ Wesslogia." the only mage said sarcastically.

_'Ha! Be more like Lushu, who knows about my greatness!'_

Lucy rolled my eyes. Yuki laughed. Skiadrum sighed.

_'Idiot' _Yuki said.

_'She's being sarcastic' _Skiadrum says

"So, what the hell are doing in me?" The blonde mage asked, annoyed. She got more annoyed when she heard Weisslogia laugh.

"What?"

_'Haha! That sounded wrong!'_

"Pervert. Now state your business."

_'That I am the great, powerful, almighty, fearful dragon! Weisslogia!' _

Lucy chuckled

_'Idiot. So you mean you are fearful, as in...Yourself?' _Yuki asked

_'Yes!'_

"Gosh. Weisslogia, are you scared of rats?" Lucy asked rolling my eyes. She felt dizzy all of a sudden.

_'Rats? Eek! Where's the rats?!' _Weisslogia said, in a girlish way

Yuki, Skiadrum and Lucy burst out laughing. Who wouldn't? A dragon, that is a thousand times bigger than a rats, are scared of rats.

_'We are here to tell you that Layla died on Day 7th, Month 7th and Year X777.' _Skiadrum says, getting serious

"I know that. It's a coincidence since I am _perfectly _normal."

_'Oh yeah? What if you knew, the day dragons disappeared and the day Layla died was the _same _day that Celestial Spirits became disband from going to the Human World so freely?' _Yuki says

_'Oh and Layla-san's death was linked with it.'_

"I'll think of that for now...I...am...getting dizzy.." Lucy says. Her vision became blurry before fading into consciousness.

_'...Cess Lucy!'_

_'Lucy-san!'_

Those where the only thing she remembered before being unconscious.

The only thing she doesn't know was... _She was entering her memories that lies within..._

* * *

**Okay! I am SO NOT contented with this chapter! TT^TT Gomen~... Ja!  
**


End file.
